


Rising

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A request for aid.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Rising

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 8/He was just scraps of words and dislocated phrases

The messenger may well have been babbling for all the sense he made. Thankfully, Robin managed to piece it all together. Somehow, a pack of Risen had escaped notice off in a distant corner of an Outrealm. And now they were not staying distant but everyone knew about Chrom and The Shepherds, so kindly, might Chrom (and The Shepherds), do something? 

Robin could see, in every small movement of Chrom's body, how very badly Chrom wanted to go see to the extermination himself. Ylisse was used to its Exalt taking to the road for any number of reasons, or even just hearing tales of Chrom off capturing bandits when there were no other pressing matters. 

But an Outrealm was different from the countryside of his own land. Robin knew every thought that Chrom was having, and quietly he waited for whatever Chrom was going to say. Both answers were fine and could easily be accommodated. 

"The Shepherds will happily assist you," Chrom said a moment later. "They'll be ready to depart with you at sunrise." 

The messenger nodded, grateful. He didn't ask the obvious question, the one that Chrom was apparently still contemplating. 

Except Robin knew anyway. 

He'd start packing.


End file.
